The present invention relates to a securing device or fastener suitable to hold a plate like member such as printed circuit board etc. in a desired position with respect to a support structure.
Printed circuit boards have conventionally been supported with respect to a wall or panel of the casing of the electric device concerned by bolts and nuts and, therefore, it has been difficult to mount and/or dismount the same with respect to the support structure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel fastener device for plate like members by which the member can easily be mounted and dismounted with respect to a support structure.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become clear from the description of preferred embodiments of the present invention given herein with reference to the attached drawings.